1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for digital signal processing communications and, more particularly, to a transparent call discrimination technique using a caller ID frame structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the current state of the art, a call discrimination function for telephone communication applications using Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) is done during an OFF-HOOK period. CPE may include, for example, a telephone, fax machine, modem, etc . . . In view of the call discrimination being done during the OFF-HOOK period, the discriminating task is thus activated only when the phone goes OFF-HOOK. After discriminating for the type of call, an appropriate device sends a message to a corresponding driver of the device. The corresponding driver then loads an appropriate task and responds to the incoming call. Depending on the specific CPE, this process could take several seconds.
Many standard telephone carriers are encoding Caller ID information with communication signals in which the Caller ID information is received before call answering (e.g., with a telephone). Caller ID includes a physical layer signaling of a Caller ID standard, however, call discrimination using Caller ID information has not heretofore been addressed.